Koi ni Koishite
Koi ni Koishite adalah single dari Mai Kuraki yang rilis pada 15 Agustus 2012. Lagu titular ini adalah lagu penutup ke-43 dari anime. Lirik Versi Pendek |-| Romaji= Kimi ni zenzen kyoumi nai uso you are my perfect guy Tokimeki wa kakusenai honto wa ki ni natte shikanai Koi ni bukiyou sokona style kimi no mae da to betsujin mitai Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no mama Soredemo I'm alright koi no yukue nante Mada it isn't the last chance for me Ironna love story wo egaiteru mune no naka Demo risou ni wa hodo tooi Watashitte wagamama sore kurai no koto wakatteru Dakedo nani ka ikenai no? Kimi to no koi ni koi wo shiteru dake de tsutaetakutemo mada Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara ima wa watashi dake no secret love |-| Kanji= キミに全然興味ない ウソ you are my perfect guy トキメキは隠せない ホントは気になって仕方ない 恋に不器用 損な style キミの前だと 別人みたい 誰にも言えない 秘密のまま それでも I'm alright 恋の行方なんて まだ it isn't the last chance for me いろんな love story を 描いてる 胸の中 でも理想にはほど遠い 私って わがまま それくらいのことわかってる だけどなにかいけないの? キミとの恋に恋をしてるだけで 伝えたくてもまだ 秘密にしてるほうが幸せだから 今は私だけの secret love Versi Penuh |-| Romaji= Kimi to no koi ni koi wo shiteru dake de tsutaetakutemo mada Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara ima wa watashi dake no SECRET LOVE Kimi ni zenzen kyoumi nai Uso YOU ARE MY PERFECT GUY Tokimeki wa kakusenai Honto wa ki ni natte shikanai Koi ni bukiyou sokona STYLE Kimi no mae da to betsujin mitai Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no mama Soredemo I'M ALRIGHT Koi no yukue nante Dare ni mo wakaranai desho OH OH Kitto kono koi chanto itsuka kanau hazu shinjite Mada IT ISN'T THE LAST CHANCE FOR ME Ironna LOVE STORY wo Egaiteru mune no naka Demo risou ni wa hodo tooi Watashitte wagamama Sore kurai no koto wakatteru Dakedo nani ka ikenai no? Kimi to no koi ni koi wo shiteru dake de tsutaetakutemo mada Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara ima wa watashi dake no SECRET LOVE Kimi no koto omou to Dokidoki ga tomanarai HEART BEAT Tanoshikumo naru kedo fuan ni mo naru Kono mama okubyouna watashi ja dame da ne Chotto dake demo yuuki wo kudasai kamisama Dakara ne mou baibai ima made no watashi ni I'M HERE TO TELL MY LOVE... Jitto matteru dake ja nanimo hajimaranai kono saki YEAH IT IS THE BEST CHANCE FOR ME Ironna LOVE STORY wo Egaiteru mune no naka Risou made ato dore kurai? Watashitte wagamama Sore kurai ko koto yurushite Hitorijime ni shiteitai Kimi to no koi ni koi wo shiteru dake de tsutaetakutemo mada Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara ima wa watashi dake no SECRET LOVE |-| Kanji= キミとの恋に恋をしてるだけで 伝えたくてもまだ 秘密にしてるほうが幸せだから 今は私だけの secret love キミに全然興味ない ウソ\ you are my perfect guy トキメキは隠せない ホントは気になって仕方ない 恋に不器用 損な style キミの前だと 別人みたい 誰にも言えない 秘密のまま それでも I'm alright 恋の行方なんて 誰にも わからないでしょ oh ohh きっとこの恋ちゃんといつか叶うはず信じて まだ it isn't the last chance for me いろんな love story を 描いてる 胸の中 でも理想にはほど遠い 私って わがまま それくらいのことわかってる だけどなにかいけないの? キミとの恋に恋をしてるだけで 伝えたくてもまだ 秘密にしてるほうが幸せだから 今は私だけの secret love キミのこと想うと ドキドキが止まらない heart beat 楽しくもなるけど 不安にもなる このまま臆病な 私じゃ駄目だね ちょっとだけでも勇気をください神様 だからね もうバイバイ 今までの私に I'm here to tell my love... じっと 待ってるだけじゃ何も始まらないこの先 yeah it is the best chance for me いろんな love story を 描いてる 胸の中 理想まであとどれくらい? 私って わがまま それくらいのこと許して 独り占めにしていたい キミとの恋に恋をしてるだけで 伝えたくてもまだ 秘密にしてるほうが幸せだから 今は私だけの secret love en:Koi ni Koishite Kategori:Lagu Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Penutup